


What I wanted

by Gmanindia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M, MariBat, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gmanindia/pseuds/Gmanindia
Summary: Damian makes an unavoidable mistake. His father sends him to Paris to have a new perspective and help the heros there. Damian isn't happy but he isn't going to disobey his father. When he meets Marinette, they clash. Damian learns what he wanted wasn't where he thought while Marinette learns what she wanted was always close to her.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 31
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

“Everyone in position?” Batman’s voice resonated in Damian’s earpiece. They all had gotten news that Joker and his gang was holed up in the Sionis steel mill. Apparently Black Mask had been kicked out and Joker had taken over his territory, as well as the steel mill.

“Nightwing and Red Robin reporting,we’re ready,” Drake responded for himself and Greyson from the northern entrance, a door to the small warehouse attached to the mill.

“Stop wasting time, we’re all ready. I’m itching to shoot that clown,” Tood’s ever impatient voice carried out his status. He was infiltrating from a window on the 2nd floor, south of the mill.

“Robin, ready,” Damian’s short response would be normal in most situations but his voice had a bit of irritation laced in. He had been given orders to watch the main entrance so that no one could run away. That meant his father didn’t trust him enough to take him in with him.

“Robin…” It seemed his father had picked up on his tone.

“I’m fine, father,” Damian settled it with that. He will obey the orders, this wasn’t the time to argue with his father.

“Alright. Hood, Red Robin and Nightwing move in, Robin stay guard at the main entrance. Be stealthy, we don’t want to alert Joker. Robin take out any runners you can if the alarm is raised,” Batman gave his orders. At the moment likely in the furnace room as he had infiltrated through the chimney.

There was a hum of agreement and the operation began. Robin sat on the roof of the mill, his legs dangling. It was still difficult for Damian to get used to having all his family together, but he liked it. The past when each and every one of them was on hostile terms with one another already seemed history.

Red hood had warmed up to Damian after they shared and worked on a few cases together. Saving each other’s life more than a few times. Todd was still crass with Bruce, but at least they didn’t have a shouting match every time they met.

Greyson was always his favorite. He gave him the praise, the partnership his father couldn’t. But to be fair Batman had been stranded in the past before he could spend much time with Damian.

Drake and he were surprisingly on relatively good terms with each other. Time with Greyson had helped Damian get over his jealousy and see eye to eye with Drake. After they got Batman back, Damain had uttered a very stiff apology for his previous actions and a thank you for rescuing his father.He did still tell him that Drake was his rival and he was gonna best him.

With Batman it was…..complicated. They still hadn’t spent much time with each other but Damain liked to believe that father was acknowledging him, even if he did it slowly. He did let him stay as Robin after all.

“It’s too quiet,” a voice broke Damian’s thoughts.

“I’ve only seen two guys as of yet, did most of Joker’s crew went on vacation?” It was Todd.

“I agree.This smells like a trap, well if traps smelled liked melted steel,” Greyson quipped another of unnecessary remarks as Damian put them.

“Too late to retreat now, we have already reached the office building,” Batman said as the thin sound of his footsteps came in through Damian’s earpiece.”I’m going to open the door, be ready to take any hostiles down.”

Damian bit down on his lip, this didn’t feel good.

“It’s...empty,” a short breath came out that could almost be interpreted as a sign of relief from the boy.

*Boom*

It was short lived.

“Batman! Nightwing! Dammit! is anyone there? what happened!,” Damian shouted through his earpiece.

“The whole place is rigged to blow. The paths we came from are blocked, heading towards the main entrance,” Drake’s voice carried out what had happened.

“Main entrance,” Damian looked down. The formerly lone entrance had a dozen goons come out of it. All carrying guns and barring the door behind them.That confirmed it was a trap. ”Joker’s goons got it covered. About a dozen, armed with automatic weapons. They have barred the doors and prepared an ambush.You have no time to blast the door open, I’m gonna engage them and unbar the door.”

“No, Robin stand down! That’s too many for you to take on alone,” Batman’s sharp voice halted him.

“I can take them if I use my katana, I won’t kill, they might miss a hand or leg though.”

“Negative, we’ll do something. Do not engage.I repeat, do not engage,” Damain gritted his teeth and looked back at the exploding building, he knew there wasn’t time.

“I refuse father,” Damian jumped down on one of the goons. Knocking him out instantly with the hilt of his sword.

With his father’s instructions to stand down ringing in his ear, Damain attacked the nearby man with a swiftly aimed roundhouse kick. By this time other guys had noticed his cape clad form. Damian leaped through the air simultaneously taking out three more thugs with batarangs. Taking cover behind the nearby wall,he readied a smoke bomb and threw it at the remaining goons. While in their confusion he used the smoke as cover as he took down four more of them with fast blows to their neck from the non-edged side of his sword.

One of the men managed to grab his cape in smoke.Damian swiftly did an overhead flip on him, tangling the man’s head in his cape and smashing it in the concrete with the momentum. Damian turned his attention to the remaining two enemies. They were already aiming his guns at him, he had to do something fast.He threw his sword at the first one, it impaled his shoulder non-fatally making him drop his gun. He launched into the second one and got him in a chokehold, eventually the last of them also went down.

*Bang*

Or so Damian thought.The guy Damian threw his katana at had pulled out a handgun, shooting him in the left arm. Damian had no time to react, he winced and charged at the man. Damian’s tackle managed to get the handgun out of the man’s hand but the man retaliated by picking him up and smashing him in the ground. He straddled Damian, Pulling the sword out of his shoulder and bringing it down on Damian. Damian quickly blocked it with his right gauntlet, but he couldn’t do anything else. The man was stronger than him and Damain’s other hand was injured enough to not be able to flip the man. He heard the explosions coming closer, the ticking time bomb for his family.

Damian knew he had no other way, so he did what he had to do. He pulled out a shuriken with his left hand and sliced it through the man’s throat, all the while hoping his father would forgive him. The man’s body fell on his like a mannequin, gurgling blood. He pushed him off, running towards the main doors and unblocked them just in time for Batman and the rest of his family to come sprinting out being chased by the fiery hell inside. Batman grabbed him and threw himself on the ground shielding Damian as the explosion resounded behind them.

“Woooo, that was fun, let's do that again,” Todd’s shrill cry broke through the loud explosions.

“You need to lay off the boomshine, hood,” Greyson commented, panting.

Batman didn’t speak anything. He just surveyed the area, the men that Robin incapacitated. Then his eyes landed on the one he didn’t. ”You killed him,” the words were hauntingly quite.

Damian didn’t meet his father’s eyes. ”I had no other choice.”

The other ex-Robins had also noticed it. “Hey B, calm down,” Dick tried vainly.

“You disobeyed a direct order and killed someone!” 

“We had no time.What the hell else was I supposed to do?!”

“There’s always another way!”

“That way would’ve lead me to losing my family!” They stopped at that. Silence stretched out as Batman stared at his boy, the glistening eyes held fury and hurt.

“Damian, I…” but Damian didn’t let him speak. He turned towards the batmobile. He wanted to get away, back to the batcave where the stench of death wasn’t so strong, back to his room where his father’s shameful gaze couldn’t watch him.

“Hey kid,” Damian felt someone’s hand on his shoulder, it was Todd. Damian glared at him but he continued, ignoring him “Don’t mind the bat. I’m not a fan of becoming cooked bird unlike him-”

“Bats are mammals not birds Todd.” Damian cut in. He didn't feel like getting sympathy right now, but Todd wan't going to stop.

“Who cares! Look what I’m saying is, you saved us. You did what you had to do, it was nothing wrong. Hell, it’s a lot better than when I killed that one asshole for just winking at me like I was gay.”

Damian showed the barest of smile but quickly repressed it “Your words were unnecessary, but they are appreciated.” 

“Love ya too, kid. Don’t forget to get that wound looked at by the way or Al would be pissed,” Jason ruffled his hair and went to his bike, leaving Damian a little more at peace.

_________________________________________________________________________

Bruce sat in his study, staring hard at the envelope in his hand. The time was not right, but he couldn’t let this go. It was for Damian’s sake, he tried to tell himself. But the guilt still remained, he was forcing this on Damian.

The door opened “father,” Damian greeted as he stood in front of his desk. His left arm was bandaged where the bullet hit him. “I’m sorry that I killed that man but I assure you that it was not in bloodlust.”

“I’m not gonna reprimand you on that Damian, I understand you had no choice,” Damian blinked and nodded,” I called you here for something else. Here, read this,” Bruce handed over the envelope to Damian.

Damian quickly scanned the contents. “A high school admittance form? In Paris? Father, what’s the meaning of this,” Damian’s mood had shifted to unhappy.

“Paris has been having problems with their own supervillain attacks.They have been able to contain them but the Justice League is worried. Unfortunately we don’t have the resources to spare as we are busy with our own activities in the USA. I want you to go there, survey the situation and help the heroes. The school admission is your cover as Damian Wayne.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed in anger “I can’t believe this. You are discarding me because I didn’t follow your orders that would get you killed!”

“I told you Damian, it’s not about-”

“It’s all about that. You never wanted me to be with you. You just pretended to let me stay as Robin while you were actually planning to send me away all along!”

“Damian, please! I just want you to have a normal school life. Away from’s Gohtam’s dangers.”

“....But all I wanted was to be with my family,” Damian whispered and Bruce felt more horrible than all his life.”I thought I finally had something. I thought I was making you proud.”

“You are making me proud. I- I just..” Bruce helplessly stared forward, having no idea what to say to his son. A minute of silence passed and Damian turned on his heels leaving the study.

Bruce slumped down in his chair. Well, this couldn’t get any worse. “Bruce!” apparently fate decided it could get worse. Dick entered the study and slammed his hands on the desk,”What the hell are you thinking Bruce!. I heard everything.”

“Dick, It was all for Damian. I only have his best interests in mind.”

“How is sending the kid away from his family for his best!”

“I just don’t want to worry about him becoming a killer”

“Are you really going that far with today’s account. Damian had no choice, one kill doesn’t mean he’ll become a psychotic murderer Bruce!”

“I know!” Bruce’s shout silenced Dick. “I know that. But as long as Damian is here in Gotham, situations like that are gonna keep coming up. I don’t want him to get any more blood on his hands Dick. He’s too young for all that he’s faced and I don’t want him to face any more.” Bruce cupped his own face.

“....Then stop him from being Robin.”

“You know that he would just sneak out again. Paris has the lowest crime rate in all of the world, It’s the safest for Damian and he’ll have something to do as Robin there.”

“Why is it the lowest when there are supervillains.”

“Because the supervillains are normal people, they are changed by someone or something unknown and that’s what league wants to find out.”

“Okay, I get it, but why now Bruce and why Damian. You never tried something like this on Jason.”

“Jason’s emotions were twisted by the lazarus pit, It corrupted him,we needed to be there for him. Damian is still young and not as unstable as Jason was but I fear if he stays here it’s going to change.”

“Why the school then?”

“I was hoping Damian would make some friends. The last time he got himself expelled on the first day. I want to give him a normal life Dick, at least a chance at it.”

“You do know that none of us had normal lives.”

“Normal lives? no. A short normal childhood? yes. Damian was grown to be an assassin from birth.”

Dick breathed a sigh “Okay, but if anything goes wrong we pull him out.”

“Okay”  
_________________________________________________________________________

Damian looked over the stretching landscape of Gotham city.from the Wayne Enterprises tower. His head still reeled from the confrontation with his father. He felt like he was used and thrown aside like all those assassins his grandfather commended. He knew his father didn’t have those intentions, still it was hard to not think of it like that. Doesn’t matter, he told himself. ‘He will go’ because it will make father happy. Damian knew his resignation was too easy but that was a habit from League of assassins he couldn’t abandon. It was always easier to follow orders and keep the emotions locked down. Perhaps if he manages to eliminate the threat in Paris his father would be proud of him, that seemed like a much better reason than following orders.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Damian didn’t have to turn to know it was Drake. The 3rd Robin always found him somehow, perhaps that’s why his grandfather called him detective.

Drake sat down beside him, they said nothing. It was relaxing for Damian, some quiet time without any yelling. Maybe that’s why he ended up speaking “Drake, I want you to take care of father.”

“Where did that come from?” 

Damian handed him the envelope he took when he fled his father’s study. “I’m going to Paris.”

“Uhhhh, congratulations?” Damian scowled at him. “Okay, got it. Not something to celebrate.”

“I would ask Greyson but he is busy with Bludhaven. Your skills are adequate enough to assist father shall he ever find himself in more trouble than he can handle.”

“That sounded like a compliment.” Damian snorted.

“Promise me, Tim. Watch over him….” Damian seemed so small to Tim at that time “ And be sure to care for yourself too. You can’t protect father if you’re dead,” Damian added darkly but with a touch of humor hidden in it.

Tim laughed “I promise, you brat!” He put his arm around Damian’s shoulder as Damian leaned in. No more words were exchanged, nor were they needed.

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Marinette was exhausted. Between fighting Akumas, trying to get her crush across to Adrien and her fashion designing hobbies it was all too much for her to handle.

*Yawn* “Looks like someone didn’t get enough sleep last night” Alya met marinette at the school gate.

“Ehehehe, I got carried away thinking about the new design for my dress ,” Marinette rubbed her head sheepishly, stifling another yawn.

“Well, better get going if you want to try talking with Adrien today before class and succeed finally.”

“Hey! We did make a proper conversation when we were talking about my designs.”

“If you can call stuttering every half a second and repeating ‘how awesome he’d look in your design’ again and again a conversation,” Marinette huffed and hastily turned the corner in the hall, class would be starting soon.

*pomf* As luck would have it, she walked straight into another person. Feeling her body reel back she braced herself ...but before her body could hit the floor someone grabbed her hand and righted her. She looked at the person holding her hand, the person she had bumped into. He looked to be a boy around her age, black hair, green eyes and he was wearing a brown hoodie.

After making sure she won’t fall the boy started walking away. Marinette hesitated but called after him “U..um” the boy stopped and looked back at her “Thanks, for saving me from the fall,” the boy gave a quick nod and walked away.

“Who was that?” Alya asked from her side. “I haven’t seen him in our school before.”  
“Transfer student, maybe?” Marinette supplied.

“At this time of the year? Anyway, we're getting late, let’s go,” they started heading toward the class again.

Marinette couldn’t manage to build up her courage to talk with Adrien unfortunately. She seriously need to stop acting like a star struck fan whenever she’s around him. At this rate even saying ‘I love you,’ would take a million years, she thought as she stared at her crush's back.

Mrs. Bustier came in and the class quieted down. After placing her papers on the desk she stood on the podium. “We have a new transfer student today everybody,” murmurs started as Mrs. Bustier beckoned a boy inside. “This is Damian Wayne, he’ll be joining us for the rest of the year.” the boy leveled a calculated stare on the class.

“Hey, it’s the guy from before,” Alya mentioned to Marinette as she took in the name.

“I know about the Waynes, dad has designed clothes for them. They are the richest family in America.” 

“Whoa dude, that guy must be more popular than you,” Nino commented.

“Popular? More like scandalous,” Chloe decided to join at this time “Apparently, Damian is Bruce Wayne’s own son, but no one knows who the mother is. There are even rumors that the three other boys of him which he allegedly adopted are also bastards sons from the women Bruce Wayne fooled around with. I like Adrien’s kind of popular much more, thank you.”

“Chloe! You can’t say anything like that when he’s standing in front of us, they are just rumors,” Marinette said back as Adrien looked befuddled at the sudden remarks.

“He can’t even hear us. No Harm done,” Chloe flashed her a smirk. Marinette looked forward, surely enough Damian’s face didn’t change it’s expression. The blank stare still plastered on his face. 

The rest of the class went quietly. Damian gave a short nod like the one from before and sat on his seat behind Marinette, close to the window, effectively isolating himself.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Have you got the change of clothes, Sabrina?” Chloe asked a panting girl who had just ran to Chloe’s locker and back.

“Yeah, and the tissues too!”

“Good job. Now I just have to wait for the unlucky fool who will walk by Adrien’s table so I can trip them and make them throw their food on Adrien. Then you come in with the clothes and Adrien will be thanking me. Then we’ll go on a date-” Chloe rambled on with her plan.

“Hey, Marinette! Come here,” Alya signaled Marinette from the tables next to Adrien’s.

Marinette didn’t know whether she should be thankful or not for her friend’s assists in her love life. ‘Well, love life that will start soon.’ she corrected herself and walked towards alya. Adrien turned towards her as she was passing by. Marinette tried to grin back just before a leg stuck out in front of her and she toppled towards Adrien. ”Ow,” she groaned.

“Oh my god! Adrien, you’re soaked in lunch!” Chloe stepped forward to claim her prize. “Way to go Marinette.”

“You tripped me, Chloe! Don’t put the blame on me.”

“I did no such thing, stop lying.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ll go wash this off,” Adrien tried to diffuse the tension. 

“Wait! Here take these clothes to change in, they are of the latest fashion,” Adrien awkwardly took the clothes and thanked Chloe for the clothes. He was going to the washroom when -

“Did you bring the clothes…” they all turned back. Damian stood there, a smirk on his face and the phone in his hand playing the video of Chloe’s plan.

“Bu-but I..” Chloe struggled as incriminating eyes turned towards her.

Damian stepped forward. “Maybe you should look at your own behavior before calling others bastards, bitch.” He spoke in whispers but Marinette managed to catch it due to her close proximity. It dawned on her that he had indeed heard Chloe’s accusations in the classroom.

“Ugh! I’ll get you back for this,” Chloe spat, storming out.

“You should use those clothes, she was the one to get your clothes dirty after all,” Damian said to Adrien as he too walked out of the cafeteria.

_________________________________________________________________________

Marinette ambushed Damian in the class after school. “Hey, uh thanks again for what you did in the cafeteria.”

Damian walked around her “I only did it cause she insulted my family,” Marinette quickly blocked his path again.

“But you did help me, twice. Can’t I do anything for you in return, how about I show you around the school?” Damian seemed to contemplate her offer.

“That would be helpful,” he consented. 

“Great! I’m Marinette Dupain-cheng by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Dupain-cheng,” Marinette frowned.

“Can you just call me Marinette? I prefer it, besides it’s shorter.”

“If that’s what you wish,” they walked out of the classroom to see 3 figures waiting.

“I see you’re already making friends with the new guy, I’m Alya Cesaire,” Alya shook hands with Damian.

“Yo dude, that was sick when you busted Chloe out on her trick, Nino Lahiffe’s my name,” Nino introduced himself.

“I’m Adrien Agreste. My dad mentioned designing for your father a few times,” Damian took his hand too.

“Pleased to meet you all.”

“I was just gonna show Damian around the school, what are you guys doing?” Marinette asked after the pleasantries were done.

“We just wanted to talk with this cool dude,” Alya and Adrien nodded in agreement.

“Can we tag along too?” Adrien asked Marinette.

“O-of course you can. I mean, can they?” Marinette turned hopefully towards Damian.

“I don’t have any objections.” Damian said and they started walking

“Awesome! So dude why did you come to Paris for school of all things?” Nino asked as they started Damian’s tour of school.

“Just wanted to have the experience of living in a new place, I always liked France.”

“And your parents are okay with you living alone? Whoo hoo man, lucky!” Damian muttered something under his breath at that. 

“Well, let’s start with the gymnasium,” Marinette beckoned their attention.

“Do you do any sports Damian?” Adrien asked.  
“I suppose you could call what I did fencing, though I’m not sure it would count.”

“That’s a weird answer, what do you mean?” Adrien asked as they entered the gymnasium.

“Well, my grandfa-” Damian got cut off by a scream. They all turned their attention to the front. A girl with blood red dress that looked like something out of a Disney princess movie was there. She wore a crown and in it sat a dodgeball like a big gem.

“I’m the Dodge Queen and you all will pay for being so slow to dodge,” Several dodgeballs floated around her like she had her own gravitational field. She turned to the stunned group of 5 and widened her eyes. “You two! I’m gonna make you pay for earlier,” the dodgeballs surrounding her launched towards them. Damian and Marinette dodged to the left down the stairs into the bleachers, while the other three dodged to the right. The balls embed themselves in the walls and left huge cracks. 

“This got interesting way earlier than I thought,” Damian mumbled “Agreste, Lahiffe, Cesire get out of here, you guys are closer to the door.”

“No way! I’m recording this, Ladybug is gonna show up and I’m not missing the chance to have live footage of her fight,” Alya already had her phone out.

“Agreste, Lahiffe drag her out with you,” Damian said mercilessly. They both obeyed and dragged a screaming and kicking alya away.

“You seem awfully calm about this,” Marinette was confused at his nonchalant demeanor on the whole ordeal.

“Gotham’s the world’s crime center if you didn’t know,” Damian snarked “along with supervillains, this is an everyday thing for me.”

“Not sure if I want that kind of everyday.”

“You don’t, but we have other things to worry about right now. Guess the liar girl from before got akumatized.” 

“You know about Akumas?” Marinette asked in surprise.

“I did my research before coming here, though the resources were less than satisfactory, including your friend’s ladyblog. I’m sure half the resources there are not trustworthy.” He waved her question away as he took a peek around where they were hiding.

“Tell me about it,” Marinette mumbled to herself. “So why are we just sitting around here, the entrance is right there, let’s get away,” Damian shook his head.

“We’ll get blasted by her Dodgeballs and judging by those cracks it would be almost as if we were hit by a steel ball.”  
“But she isn’t even looking in our direction, she won’t have the time to hit us if we make a break with all our power.”

“It’s a feint, she knows where we are. She’s just waiting for us to come out. I think the Akuma’s in that ball on her head, if I can get something to cut it we’ll have an opportunity,” Marinette gripped her bag in worry. She needed to get out of here to transform and with Damian planning to take on the Akuma by himself she was in even more stress. She snuck a peek at Dodge Queen, she was still looking away from them. She had to try it, even if there was danger as Damian said.

She braced her legs and jumped out of her hiding spot, her eyes caught the barest of smirk on Dodge Queen’s eyes as one of the Dodgeballs came straight towards her. She felt her being hit, but not by the dodgeball, as she fell away from the threat she watched Damian’s body getting struck by the blow that was meant for her. He slammed into the wall, falling down unconscious, his head bleeding from a direct hit.

The Queen laughed “He sacrificed himself for you, like an idiot. You two idiots are made for each other. Now, your turn.” another dodgeball launched towards Marinette.

“Hold it right there Dodgy Queen,” a staff knocked the Dodgeball away. “The cat is here to save the gym.”

“Cat noir!” gleeful and irritated voices mixed in together. 

Cat tipped his head in a bow and turned back to Queen. “Take care of your friend miss, I’ll take care of this nyasance.”

Marinette nodded and dragged the unconscious Damian back to the cover in bleacher. She won’t be leaving, she needed to fight. Tikki poked her head out of the bag “Is it time yet?”

“Yeah, Tikki it is. Tikki, spots on!” Marinette uttered her transformation spell and jumped in front of struggling cat noir.

“How nice of you to finally join us, milady.”

“Something came up, keep your eyes on the ball, the Akuma is in there.”

“Which one? There is like a hundred of them!” Cat dodged another ball.

“The one on her head!” Ladybug flung her yoyo at Queen but she moved away with exceptional speed.

“Whoa she’s as nimble as a cat.”

“You mean nimbler,” Queen smirked and the balls started converging at her feet, slowly lifting her up. She had made a throne and perched herself on it.”Try to get to me now,” Ladybug threw her yoyo again but the flying balls knocked it away, at the same time slowly converging on her and Cat Noir.

“Cat hold her off. Lucky charm!” Ladybug yelled and unleashed her yoyo in the air, the light died down to reveal the object. “A stepladder! How is this supposed to help,” Ladybug quickly scanned around, the only thing that glowed was the floor.”I guess I’m just supposed to climb it to her,” Ladybug put the ladder down in front of her and tried to climb up but got attacked from different directions. She jumped away.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Queen bellowed as she started attacking Cat Noir and Ladybug.

“This is bad, we can’t get a hit in!” Cat Noir yelled spinning his staff circularly as a shield and batting away the balls.

“Look for an opening,” Lady bug yelled doing the same with her yoyo.

“I’m afraid there won’t be any of those and you don’t have any more space to run either,” Cat Noir and Ladybug looked behind them, they were backed in a wall.”Any last wishe-”

To all three’s surprise a bleeding Damian tackled the Dodge Queen through her dodgeball throne. Apparently while she was distracted Damian had snuck behind her and used the stepladder Ladybug summoned to propel himself at her. “Yeah, I’d like you to shut up,” Damian said as they both crashed down on the floor. He took the ball from her crown and threw it at Cat Noir.

“Cat Noir!” Ladybug motioned at him.

Nodding at her, Cat readied his palm.”Cataclysm!” the ball withered away like a dying leaf and a black butterfly flew out.

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma!” Ladybug threw her yoyo chanting the special phrase, catching the butterfly in it. “Bye,bye pretty butterfly,” she waved as the now white butterfly flew away.

They both turned their attention to Damian. Chloe had returned to normal beside him, he tried to stand up but buckled down right away. Ladybug and Cat Noir each took one of his shoulders and supported him. They laid him down again. “Easy there bud,” Cat said gently placing his head down.”That was a great tackle.”

“We are really grateful for your help, just wait a minute I’ll heal your injury,” Ladybug threw the stepladder in air and yelled miraculous ladybug. The magic swooped around the gym fixing everything including Damian’s injury.

“Well time for us to go,” Cat noir said as he and Ladybug hopped away.

Damian stood up shakily as Alya and others came back to the gym. “Oh wow, Chloe was the victim for today? Hey Damian you watched the whole thing right? Please, give me an interview, how did Ladybug defeat the villain this time? Did she save you? What happened?” Alya’s mouth started moving in rapid motion.

“Shut up.”

“Eh.”

“I said shut up!” Damian snapped. “We just got attacked and you are thinking about taking an interview and you-” Damian stepped towards Marinette, “I told you not to move,” Marinette flinched.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Sorry is not enough. I could’ve been dead if I didn’t have the instinct to cover my head with my arm. Even then I would have had a broken arm and cracked skull if not for the weird magic Ladybug did.”

“Damian I get that you’re angry but please calm down, it was an honest mistake,” Adrien put his hands on Damian’s shoulder.

Damian stared at Adrien “No, it was idiocy,” He shook the hands off and left the gym. Silence stretched on between the four.

“I hope he doesn’t leave. I don’t want to lose another cool transfer student to akuma attacks,” Nino said.

_________________________________________________________________________

Damian typed away on his laptop in his apartment. He had managed to get the trackers on Ladybug and Cat Noir when they helped him up. It didn’t go as he had planned due to Marinette behaving recklessly, but he achieved his goals. He had never imagined that the superheros were his classmates though. He also saw them seeming talking to thin air by hacking some of the public security cameras. He was still angry at Marinette for her actions but now he knew she just wanted to transform and help him. Damian got a call from Dick after he put his thoughts away.

“Greyson, these people are imbeciles. They don’t even know to run from obvious danger. I’m insulted if these are the kind of people father wants me to befriend at school,” Dick showed a bitter smile.

“Damian I know It’s frustrating but give them a chance. I’m sure they will have their good points too.”

“I like to believe the contrary.”

“Damian, please?”

“Fine! Stop making that obnoxious face, you look like Titus when I ban his dessert.”

“I’ll have you know Titus learned this trick from me,” Dick pouted.

“Thanks for corrupting my dog,” Damian rolled his eyes. “Is Drake there?” 

“Yeah, give me a sec to call him,” Another window popped in his laptop with Tim’s face on it.

“Hi brat, how was the first day at the new school?”

“I got attacked.”

“Sounds like a perfect school day for you,” Damian scowled.

“I told you all Demon Spawn would bring trouble wherever he will go.”

“Todd stop interfering in our chats uninvited.”

“If you would’ve said goodbye to me before leaving I would’ve been a good boy.”

“I did say goodbye.”

“It was on a phone, it doesn’t count.”

“I’ll make sure to give you a homecoming punch when I come back Todd.”

“Bite me, kid!”

“So why did you call me Damian?” Tim asked cutting in their banter.

“I need you to make a program, do you have time?”

“Yeah, sure. Is this about one of the Paris villains?”

“Damian stared at the picture of black butterfly below the window with Tim’s face. “Yeah, the most important one. I’ll give you the details later when these guys aren’t poking their noses in,” Jason and Dick made a disgruntled sound and their banter resumed.

_________________________________________________________________________

“He shouted at me,” Alya whined as Marinette and her walked towards class.

“He shouted at us," Marinette corrected her friend. "and you know he was agitated from the attack. He didn’t want to be specifically mean, I’m sure he’s a good person.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Alya huffed.

“He did save me you know,” Marinette offered another point for Damian.

“Yeah, but-” Alya stopped in her tracks mid word. Marinette looked forward and saw Damian, leaning against the wall outside the classroom. She also stiffened.

Damian noticed them and left his place on the wall, coming towards them. He stopped in front of them, his lips pressed in a thin line. Alya and Marinette flinched remembering his angry voice from yesterday. They waited for the inevitable harsh words that would come.

“I apologize for my rude behaviour yesterday,” both of them blinked, exchanging disbelieving looks. “I had forgotten we all were in a life threatening situation,” Marinette smiled and saw the growing grin on Alya’s face from the corner of her eye.

Apparently Damian noticed it too, “I still won’t give any interviews,” Alya groaned and Marinette let out a giggle.

“Told you he was good.” Marinette said as Damian separated from them and entered the classroom.

“Taking an interview away from me still seems evil, but I'll take your word for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this ended up being too serious at the beginning and too ridiculous in the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Cat Noir meet Robin.

Damian walked around the city aimlessly. It’s not that he didn’t have any other obligations, the school bag hanging from his shoulder being the reminder that he was an hour late. He didn’t feel like going today, the reason being his so called classmates. Turns out living with 3 brothers doesn’t exactly help you with normal social interaction with other teens. Well, normal teens at least.

He didn’t exactly hate them and as much as he wants to admit otherwise Grayson had been right. They all had their good points. Cesire was quick to judge but her enthusiasm was appealing. He could respect how much she strives for information, even if it had taken to stalking levels last week.

“Alya, I don’t think Ladybug is coming today. Also, my back is getting sore from sitting on this tree branch all day.”

“Patience, Marinette. I have studied all the routes Ladybug has taken from her first appearance and deduced that this place has the highest possibility to ambush her and get an interview.”

“--Tt-- Cesire, I have other places to be than stalking a teenage superhero.”

“As I recall you had plenty of time to eat that ice cream with us, a gentleman doesn’t eat and run.”

“I could buy you a thousand more ice creams like that.”

“Too bad, I don’t want them, now sit there and keep your eyes ou- hawaaa~”

“Alya! Damian help me pull her up.”

“Should just let her fall, the tree needs revenge for its broken arm.”

He had helped her back up nonetheless. Ladybug never showed up, and Damian was sure she won’t, not when she was sitting with them right there. Nino and Adrien then came and dragged him away, he didn’t miss the blushing Marinette that time just as he didn’t all the other times.

“What is this?”

“It’s a skateboard, you skate with it dude.”

“I very well know what this wooden board is Lahiffe. What I’m asking is why are we here?”

“Skate, dude. The most chill form of transportation and tricks.”

“I don’t skate Lahiffe.”

“Just try it Damian. If you don’t enjoy it we can do something else.”

“Fine, Agreste. If you insist.”

“Cool bro, nice save. Now I’ll show you my super 360 kickflip to start the showhoaaa~”

“I’m sure that you are supposed to flip the skateboard not your body and that you’re not supposed to land face first on earth.”

“Haha, Nino, I told you that you haven’t perfected that move yet.”

“I just wanted to be cool. Hey, why don’t you teach Damian, I’m sure he won’t fair any better”

…

“What the hell! You did it on first try.”

“He’s officially better than you Nino.”

“Dude, please tell me your secret.”

“Balance.”

The activity had been...fun. He gave pointers to Nino on his balance and the boy had managed to do the kickflip too, once. He liked Adrien and Nino. Adrien’s formal bringing made it easy to have conversations with him, they even shared a few of father related complaints with each other. Nino’s relaxed personality was a welcome in his hectic life, though he did overstep boundaries at time. Thankfully Adrien was there to reel him in at those times. Damian couldn’t deny one thing, the boy had excellent taste in rock music. 

And then there was-- His thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into him. Damian righted himself easily, grabbing the assailant's shoulder and steadying them. He was trained to keep his balance on steep cliffs, a small bump was nothing. “I’m sor-- Damian?” confused blue eyes stared at him. Marinette wasn’t the type to play hooky so he deduced she must be late for some reason. “Why are you going this way? The school is on the other side.” Bad news for him.

“I’m abstaining.”

“You mean you’re ditching.” She deadpanned. “Well, I’m not gonna let that happen, you’re coming with me.”

“--Tt--” Damian didn’t fight her hold on his arm. He knew running away from his problems wasn’t gonna do anything.

“So, mind telling me why you were wandering around the town instead of attending school like a model student like you should?” she released his arm when she saw that he wasn’t fighting her.

“Didn’t feel like it.”

“Oh, what’s on your mind? Maybe I can help.” there she was, trying to help everyone. Damian thought it’ll get her trampled on one day but it wasn’t the worst thing.

“Don’t worry, I will be fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. You were distracted, otherwise you would’ve just stepped aside.” Damian didn’t return an answer. She let out a sigh. “Is it us?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been kinda distant whenever we’ve tried to approach you. You sit far from everyone in the class and we always have to drag you with us or you’d refuse the invitation.” she stopped and met his eyes. “Are...are we bothering you?” Damian resisted the urge to bite his lip. He wasn’t the best at having these talks.

“No, It’s not you, It’s me.” Confusion welled in her eyes, Damian went on to explain. “I never had companionship with teenagers my age, at least not those who weren’t prideful snobs.” ‘and assassins,’ but Damian left that part out. “It’s difficult being normal, doing normal things.” Marinette stared hard at him as if contemplating his words.

“Do you like spending time with us?” Damian looked away.

“I don’t hate it.” he almost whispered, Marinette smiled.

“Then just continue, as long as you’re having fun it’ll stop being difficult.”

“Really?”

“Yes! And if you need to talk out things like this time, I’ll be happy to help. I’m sure everyone else would be too, that’s what friends do.” ‘Friends,’ that word felt so foreign to him. Brothers were quite different, you got stuck with them. But you chose friends yourself, Damian liked the thought of choosing for himself. “And it’s nice to have all of us together.” 

“I bet it’s nice to be with Agreste.” Damian steered the conversation away. More so because he liked to tease Marinette than avoiding his embarrassment from the topic.

“No that’s not true- uh I mean it is nice with him but also not nice..” he managed to break the girl’s speaking capabilities.

“I already know you hold romantic feelings towards him, denying won’t get you anywhere.” Marinette deflated.  
“How did you even know, Alya didn’t tell you did she?”

“She didn’t you did. It’s written all over your body language and speech around Agreste. Honestly, only an idiot would not come to the same conclusion as I did. Though, that makes most of our class including Agereste one.” Damian smirked, he knew it’ll rile her up and riling her up was enjoying.

“Don’t call him an Idiot, he’s perfect for me.” she pouted.

“Even a perfect person has flaws.”

“Like social awkwardness?” she singsonged.

“--Tt--”

_________________________________________________________________________

Sneaking into the classroom had been easy, not that it would matter since the teacher already knew who was absent before. And in the end that’s what got Marinette sent to principal's office. Well, that and some shouts in reaction to Alya’s suspension. Damian followed her out with a few off looks from his classmates. He knew Alya was the perfect victim for akumatization right now.

His worries were right. As he peeked through the doors he saw the projection of now transformed Alya - Lady WiFi and Marinette in a panic with a frozen principal on the desk. He saw her talking to the small creature, ‘this must be the one I heard on the videos’ he thought as she transformed.

Damian ditched the hallway and ran into the locker room. It was time for Robin to come out, he had been holding off so that his civilian persona won’t be compromised on both of them showing up in Paris at almost the same time these past few weeks but that ended today. His took out the suit and his gadgets from his bag, changed and headed where he knew Ladybug would be, Chole’s home.

Robin saw Cat Noir and Ladybug crouched on the rooftop, he landed silently behind them. “This is a nice accessory,” they both jumped as he snatched Cat Noir’s camera mode staff. “It even connects with my phone.”

“Excuse me, but it’s rude to take other people’s things without permission,” Cat Noir eyed him warily alongside Ladybug.

“I’m apologize, seeing you defenseless had me tempted,” Robin sneered as he threw his staff back at him. “I would keep my hands off the yo-yo if I were you, my shurikens are faster.” Ladybug reluctantly pulled away her hands from her weapon as one of the ninja stars from Robin’s belt flew inches away from her cheek. “That includes you too, so play nice kitten.” Robin’s other hand had his sword pointed at Cat Noir’s throat the moment Cat tried to swing his staff at him.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Robin turned back to Ladybug.

“Robin, vigilante from Gotham and I’m here to help.”

“Threatening us with pointy weapons isn’t the best way to show that.” Cat Noir’s chippy voice held an edge.

“Had to make sure you’ll hear my full story.” that was half-lie, Damian liked to be in control of the situation. “I’m here on behalf of the Justice League of America, they have been aware of the akuma attacks for a while but due to lack of resources they can’t take any big action. I’m here to survey the situation and help the Paris superheros- those being ‘you two,’ help against the Akuma attacks.”

“Me and Cat Noir have worked fine on our own until now, I think we can handle this ourselves from here on too.”

“Yeah, what’s a powerless vigilante like you can do to help anyway, little birdy.”

“You don’t seem fine from my position.” Robin thrust his sword a bit forward. “I can kill you two without any powers if I want.” Ladybug and Cat Noir shared panicked looks. Frightening his future teammates more than necessary wasn’t good if he had to stay for long in Paris so Robin relaxed his stance. “Fortunately for you, I don’t have any benefit from that. Whether you want or not I’m going to be involved in the attacks from now on. You can either let me help or you’ll get yourself another problem to deal with.” Ladybug glared at him.

“Fine.” she gritted out.

“Lovely.” Robin sheathed his sword and took a step away after getting her assistance.

“Ladybug are you sure?”

“Yes, yes I’m sure Cat. We have no reason to turn down his help anyway. Now, anything else you have to say about this partnership?” She asked Robin.

“As per my instructions I will be sending data about every akuma we come across if you don’t have any problem. It will also be helpful if you can tell me what is the intention of the person sending out these akuma’s.” Ladybug shook her head.

“I don’t have any problem with the data if it helps us against the fight. As for his intentions we don’t know much ourselves, just that he wants our miraculous, the artifacts which let us transform.” Robin knew they were hiding something but he also knew this was all he was gonna get in a one day partnership.

“AHHHH!” a shriek from Chloe’s apartment demanded their attention.  
“Time to go, follow us.” Cat Noir said as he and Ladybug dropped down and ran through the front door. Robin watched them disinterestedly and got his grappling hook out. After getting some height he glided and smashed through the window of Chloe’s room. Lady WiFi stood there, ready to broadcast a humorously terrified Chole’s unmasking.

“Ugghh, now I got glass in my hair.” Lady Wifi gritted her teeth and Robin’s uninvited rude entrance. 

“I just made you pretty.” Robin rolled his eyes. “Now let her go.”

“Not until I unmask th-” the door to the room opened at that time and an exasperated Ladybug and peeved Cat Noir ran in.

“Hey! I’m the only naughty animal allowed to destroy things here.” 

“Can we not destroy public property in our endeavors.” Ladybug slapped a hand to her face.

“Her dad’s the lousy mayor of this city, there’s enough money to spare.” Robin spat out dryly while taking a step towards the befuddled Lady WiFi.

“B-but Chloe was- ugh I don’t fight 3 against one, come and catch me if you can!” She fired stop symbols at Ladybug and Cat Noir from her smartphone forcing them to clear her a path to the exit. The three heroes followed behind her, running downstairs they saw her vanish through some double doors. They found themselves in the dining area, a lock symbol flew at them, passing by and locking the double doors they came in through. Lady WiFi used the phones placed around on the tables to blindside them through repeated teleportation but ladybug smashed all of them. Lady WiFi was still able to halt their progress as she rapid fired toward them.

Robin and Cat Noir flipped a table and took refuge behind it. “Hey, Robin. Want to throw some tables?” Robin’s confusion only lasted a second as Cat Noir threw his table at Lady WiFi. She stopped her barrage to dodge the table, only to have another coming her way.

“Gladly, Cat.” Robin replied as her threw another table at her.

“If you think some furniture is gonna stop me you’re slowly mistaken, time to rewind.” Lady Wi-Fi shot out rewind symbols from her smartphone into all the tables. All of the tables started heading back towards them.

“It’s not gonna stop MEow either, Cataclysm!” Cat Noir burst threw the tables and the ticking started on his ring. “Great, gotta end this soon, come back here!” He yelled as he chased after Lady WiFi who had retreated into the kitchen. He jumped at her only for her to roll sideways as he got thrown in the refrigerator and she placed a lock symbol on the door.

“Cat Noir!” Ladybug came in with Robin hot on her heels.

“Splendid, now we have to rescue him before he becomes a popsicle.” Robin dryly commented.

“I’d worry more about you becoming frozen yourself, my dear.” Lady WiFi grinned as she shot out stop symbols at Ladybug and Robin. They took cover behind the kitchen counter. Robin noticed Ladybug was heaving big breaths.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just too much running.” He frowned, they didn’t really cover that much distance and Marinette seemed to have good stamina. “Now, do you want to turn our attention back to the crazy smartphone villain?” Robin backed off, they needed to move.

He went left and she right but she had been slower. Robin saw that she won’t be able to dodge the attack so he tackled her. Lady WiFi was expecting the exact thing to happen. She switched targets and restrained him with a lock symbol on the chest while he was defenseless on the floor. Ladybug tried to get up and run but she had been slow again and got her arms pinned to the wall just like Robin had been pinned to the floor.

“Finally, now let’s see who’s the real Ladybug.” Lady WiFi laughed and tugged on Ladybug’s face mask. “Why- won’t it- come off. What glue did you use on this?” she jabbed a finger at Ladybug.

“Uhh, magic.” Ladybug shrugged.

Lady WiFi scowled and then turned it into a smirk. “Guess we’ll have to do it the old fashioned way.” she reached her hands towards Ladybug’s earring.

“Hands off the jewelry!” A frying pan smacked her hand away. She clutched it and saw Robin standing there like he wasn’t pinned to the floor like a cockroach a few minutes ago. Before she could ask the obvious question of how he escaped Robin lunged at him. She weaved through his side and went out the door, Robin tried to follow but found the door was locked.

“How did you get it off?” Robin ignored the question and took out something looking like a phone, except a part protruding at the front a bit. He came close to Marinette and held the protruding part to her hands a few seconds. The symbols disappeared and she fell down. “What is that?”

“A signal disruptor. If you cut off the signal from Lady WiFi the symbols disappear.” he went towards the freezer and got working on getting Cat Noir out.

“Well, why didn’t you use it on her smartphone directly then?” 

“It’s small range, besides it needs a few seconds to fully disrupt the signal and you will have to keep it pointed at her. There wasn’t an opportunity.” He explained as he made the symbol on freezer door disappear and moved on to the one Lady WiFi went through. Ladybug put her hand on the freezer to open it. “Don’t open it fully. He could still be untransformed.” Ladybug stared at him as if asking him how he knew, he snorted. “Even a child knows what a beeping timer sounds like.”

Heeding his advice, Ladybug slightly opened the door, careful not to look in and called in. “You okay, Cat Noir?”

“Brrrr yes, m-m-milady, just give me a few seconds.” Ladybug saw a flash of green proving that he was indeed untransformed. 

“Cool as a c-c-caat-t-t” Cat Noir shivered.

“We have a problem.” Robin called out and the two went to him. Apparently the door led to a stairwell, but there was a tiny abnormality. 

“It’s like a minefield.” Ladybug breathed out seeing the whole staircase littered with symbols. Robin dropped a pan on the ground, it froze the second it touched a symbol.

“This is the only way to roof, the door behind us is blocked by tables. We’re trapped.” 

“Well, you are trapped in this box but not this kitty. I’ll go get her Ladybug.” Cat Noir jumped in the dumbwaiter and elongated his staff, disappearing upwards.

“Wait! She likely has traps on the-” a shrill meow echoed through the dumbwaiter. Robin turned to Ladybug with a serious expression. “Can we fire him off the team?”

“As much as I’m tempted, no. Looks like it’s time to use lucky charm!” she threw her yo-yo in the air and an object dropped in her hands. “A piece of wire?” Ladybug scanned around and found Robin’s signal disrupter was glowing. “Can you do something with this wire and your disruptor? I’m no good on tech.”

“It’s not a wire, it’s an antenna.” Robin took it from her hands. “I can use it to boost the signal disruptor and cover the whole building. But it’ll only last a few seconds and by the time we get to the roof she’ll have her WiFi back.”

“Do it. We don’t have any other option.” Robin nodded and fitted the antenna in the disruptor. After pressing a few buttons all the symbols started disappearing. 

“Wow.”

“Any more comments on how this powerless vigilante can help?” Robin tutted as he ran towards the roof.

“Ehehe, well there’s the saying that first impressions aren’t everything.”

“Oh hey guys.” Cat Noir found them in the middle of the staircase.  
“Less talking, more running.” Ladybug tugged his hand behind her. They slammed open the door to see Lady WiFi perched on the WiFi antenna.

“How the heck do you guys keep getting away? No matter, I have the high ground. I will win.” She pointed her smartphone at them, Robin pulled out his sword.

“No killing.” Ladybug glared.

“I know that without you telling me bug lady.”

“Hey, don’t talk to my buggaboo like that!”

“Just shut up and get behind me you numbskulls!!” Robin yelled as Lady WiFi started firing. Robin’s sword moved with rhythm batting away all the symbols that came their way, the blade seemed too thin for the symbols to latch on. Still they were on a standstill. Ladybug knew Robin can’t keep this up for much longer. She came up with an idea.

“Robin can you deflect the symbols back at her?”

“Of course I can!” the arrogant reply came from the boy and he started to swing so that the symbols flew back towards Lady WiFi. She dodged most of them but finally one got stuck to her chest. She stopped her attacked, her body glitching like a computer as she tried to rip off the symbol.

“Time for you to get down from your high throne.” Ladybug wrapped the yo-yo around her legs and pulled her down. “Cat Noir!”

“Aye,aye, milady. Cataclysm!” Cat Noir wasted no time in destroying the antenna before Lady WiFi could teleport away. She tried to get up and fire but nothing happened. Ladybug snatched her phone and crushed it, releasing the akuma.

“No more evil doing for you little akuma. It’s time to de-evilize!” Ladybug purified the akuma “Bye-bye little butterfly.” She waved as Robin handed her the antenna from his disruptor. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she yelled again fixing everything destroyed in the fight.

“Pounded.” Ladybug and Cat Noir fistbumped, looking expectantly at robin. He rolled his eyes before quickly giving a bump and turning away.

“Where am I?” Alya questioned.

“It’s okay you’re safe. We got rid of the akuma.” Ladybug helped her up.

“I-Thanks” Ladybug smiled but the next second Alya pointed out her ears.

“Ladybug, your earrings!” Ladybug touched them, only one spot remained. A shrill cry emitted and that last spot was also gone.  
“Crap!” were the last words out of her mouth as she started to transform back. Robin who had his back to them for all this moved faster than any of them. Before the light from transformation died down he had her form encased in the inside of his cape.

“Hey what are you doing?” Cat’s voice had clear hostility. 

“Protecting her identity if you can’t see, also can you stop thrashing around unless you want me to throw you out.” Marinette quieted down inside his cape.

“How can I trust that you haven’t taken a peek at her.” He didn’t need to. He had already snuck out their identities to use as leverage if they came to be uncooperative.

“Because I have been looking at you all this time, besides I can’t take a peek if I even wanted to. Her face was buried in my chest from the moment when she transformed back.” 

“Cat it’s fine.” Marinette spoke.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, Cat, Robin protected your before when I was going to open the refrigerator. I’m sure we can trust him.” Cat still hesitated.

“I don’t know about you. But I don’t think we can do anything to help here.” Alya spoke from side. “In fact we may as well be making it worse. I do want to find out who Ladybug is but this is a lame way. So I’m going.” Alya stopped herself at the door. “Watchout Ladybug, I’m still coming after you.” She left the roof.

“Fine, but don’t try anything.” Cat also left, his ring blinking. The rooftop went quiet.

“They are gone.” Marinette just nodded without energy in his chest.

“I’m going to take slow steps towards the door, follow my lead.” Marinette clutched at his shirt. Robin raised an eyebrow.

“Can-can I stay like this for a bit. I’m kinda tired.” then it hit him. Her being late for school, the tired breathing during the fight. He didn’t say anything just let her lean against him.

“I’m sorry.” Robin almost couldn’t hear it. “I’m sorry for being slow in the fight. I’m sorry for being so distracted that I forgot about the timer and you had to help me.” Robin brought his hands together which were barely touch her before giving her a light squeeze.

“You were more than adequate for someone in your condition.”

“But I still made mistakes and if you weren’t the-”

“Striving to do better is better than moping in failures is what I believe. And I have hopes that you’ll do better.” He felt her lose tension in his arms. “Now stop acting unprofessionally.” He wasn’t comfortable at cheering people up. 

She giggled. “Says the guy who’s hugging me.”

“It’s not a hug. I’m just concealing your identity.”

“Uh-huh” Robin stayed silent and after a few minutes they slowly walked to the rooftop gate. He scanned the staircases on the floor and below. After telling her the coast is clear he closed his eyes and turned around, walking back onto the roof.

“Thank you, Robin.” he heard her as she held the door open a bit.

“No need.” There really was no need. He was a part of her team now. The more people knew her secret identity the easier it would be for the person sending the akumas to track her down and steal her earrings. He was obligated to protect her identity. As he glided off the building he saw Adrien watching him go away. He was probably waiting just in case Robin did something to Ladybug, he walked away as Robin got far from the building. Robin noted his loyalty as a good point.

Robin glided down a few blocks away from the building where he hid his backpack. He wasn’t going to leave Marinette alone when she was this exhausted. Robin may have not been able to do more but Damian could. He changed and bumped into Marinette as she walked out of the building.

“Damian? What are you doing here?”

“Taking a nighttime stroll”

“Taking a stroll around a building which was jut getting attacked by an akuma? Seems pretty strange.” she deadpanned.

“Well you were in the said building, that’s stranger.”

“I guess.” she yawned.

“You seem tired.”

“Just life. It’s hectic.” he just nodded, balancing her shoulder when she started to tip left.

“I don’t think you can walk like this.”

“I’m-fwaine.” Damian picked her up on his back as she yawned again, 

“Damian, I’m really fine. Don’t piggyback me!” she said with droopy eyes.

“I’m not piggybacking you. You’re just imagining things. Now, go back to sleep”

“Oh,” she seemed too tired to even notice and Damian hoped she would pass it as a dream.

“Hey Damian?”

“Yeah?”

“I made a mistake today. A mistake which others had to compensate for. I don’t know how to make up for it.”

“Well, given your current state it's no surprise, was the other party angry?”

“...No”

“It’ll be fine then. You’ll get your chance to help them back, don’t mind it too much.”

“You sure?”

“I’m always sure. Have confidence in yourself just like they have in you.”

“..Thanks, Damian. For talking to me.” Damian shrugged and whispered to the sleepy Marinette.

“That’s what friends are for, right?”

_________________________________________________________________________

Extra-1

“So you're telling me you hugged a girl today. My boy is finally noticing girls *sniffles* ”

“It was not a hug Grayson and it was to protect her identity. Stop crying.”

“Yeah, we all know the demon isn’t capable of such humane actions.”

“I will remember that the next time you want to snuggle with me watching another one of those sappy emotional movies.”

“Hey that’s cheating!.” 

“At least he respected her private life and didn’t already probe out her secret identity.” Darke sighed.

“...”

“...You didn’t..”

“Maybe.”

“Dammit Damian!!” All three yelled out.

Extra-2 (And kinda canon)

“Hey, Damian guess what? Alya got her suspension removed.” Marinette cheered, thankfully either she didn’t remember the last night or didn’t see it important to talk about.

“Congratulations.”

“I wonder what changed Chloe’s mind though?” 

“Maybe someone had the right material to persuade her.” Damian grinned evilly as he clutched his phone containing the video of Chole dancing in her ladybug outfit. He had been able to transfer it from Cat Noir’s staff-phone.

“Mm? Anyway we all were going to have lunch together. Do..do you want-”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to have equal focus on both Damian and Marinette. Don't really feel I achieved that. It was fun to write so anyway.  
> Also I will have original akumas like in the first chapter occasionally but mostly the chapters from here on will be a re imaginations of certain episodes.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian scowled. The many pretty colored chocolate boxes sneered at him as they sat there destroying the integrity of his well organized locker. Damian hated valentines day. “Whoa ,Adrien! These numbers can even give yours a run for their money.”

“I’m kinda relieved Nino. Thanks to Damian I have much less than normal to deal with this year.” Damian gathered all the boxes from the locker into his arms and walked off to another side of the room.

“Hey, share some with me dude, don’t be a hogger.” Damian ignored Nino and unceremoniously dropped all of the boxes in the garbage bin.

“Uh wow. Dude you could have at least tasted them.”

“I already smelled the greed and lust wafting from these, Lahiffe. There was only one fate waiting for them.” 

“Yeah, but you could’ve done it somewhere else and more discreetly. Now everyone who gave you chocolates will know you threw them away and they’ll get their feelings hurt.” Damian scoffed at Adrien’s words.

“I have had almost 0 interactions with any girls that gave me these chocolates. I’m just another pretty face with lots of dollars attached to his name for them, you are one too. Their feelings do not matter to me.”

“Well, suit yourself. More chocolate for me.”

“If you want rejected chocolates so bad, be my guest.” Nino ignored Damian as he picked up one of the chocolate boxes and cooed ‘mhh’. Adrien followed as Damian exited into the hallway. 

“You know, you could regret that attitude one day if the girl you liked had her box mixed in with those from fangirls.” Adrien tried to joke.

“I don’t need love advice from you Agreste, especially when you can’t even decide how to confess to the target of your affections.” 

“W-w-what, how did you know?”

“You aren’t as good at hiding your literary masterpieces as you think.”

“The poem.” Adrien deadpanned and Damian gave a nod. “I should’ve been more careful.”

“No need to worry, Agreste. I doubt anyone in our class is as attentive as I am, not to mention even being capable of figuring out that their favorite model has a crush on a superhero wearing polka dots.”

“Shhh.” Adrien hastily looked around, thankfully it was abandoned. “Do not tell anyone about this, please.” He knew he’d just get a cryptic answer if he asked how Damian figured out he liked ladybug so he settled for him to keep it a secret. Damian waved him off

“I have no reason to.” they walked in silence for a while until Adrien started fidgeting. “So do you have any advice for me? On...wooing girls?” Damian turned and gave him a blank stare. 

“Why makes you think I would have any advice on dating.”

“You’re the most eligible teen in Gotham, you gotta have something andddd also cause your dad has quite a few scandals on him.” 

“If you haven’t noticed, the first thing applies to you too and all the scandals are my father’s repertoire. I have no interest in romance. Instead of asking me you should just tell the Polka-dots, it’ll yield the fastest and efficient result.”

“But what if she doesn’t accept! I could regret it for my whole life.” Damian was very close to considering pushing the boy on Ladybug the next time they became superheroes until he saw Marinette and Alya talking with Kim about his valentine. 

“..don’t hold back kim, go for it, no regrets!” Kim then dashed off, more confident than ever. Damian turned to Adrien, flickering his eyes from Adrien to Kim in a ‘I told you,’ manner. Adrien lingered his eyes on Kim’s back for a few moments and then nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you are right, thanks Damian. Hey, could you help me write my confess..” 

“Damian! Come with me.” Marinette moved faster than his mouth grabbing Damian’s arm and dragged him away.

“Hey, Adrien, can we borrow Damian for a few hours.” Alya, being the curt one this time asked.

“Uh sure.” still baffled by the hyper-active girls he just nodded dumbly. He heard Damian yell ‘I did not consent for this’ in the distance. “I guess I’ll go do work on that confession.” 

_________________________________________________________________________

Damian swore that Sabine-cheng looked at him with a predatory grin. She was too lenient to allow a boy in her sole daughter’s room, no matter Alya was with him. Maybe he should’ve just rung the bell and ran, leaving the sleeping Marinette on the bakery’s footsteps instead of carrying her inside that day. At least that way he wouldn’t be in danger of being scouted by this woman as a potential son-in-law. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Marinette noticed his uncomfortable glance and reassured him.

“Don’t worry, mom’s just amused since I never let a boy in my room.” Damian shook his head.  
“Why did you bring me here.” He asked as the trapdoor closed behind him. The room reeked of a girl’s first crush, Adrien’s posters and photos were everywhere, Damian almost blanched.

“Um, well, It was valentine so… Adrien.” Damian smacked a palm to his forehead, she had no idea why she brought him here.

“You’re here cause you are a boy, also cause you know about Marinette’s crush on Adrien and also cause you are a boy who’s close to Adrien.” Alya talked as if that made it obvious why he was here.

“So basically you just wanted another member for this ‘How to get Marinette and Agreste to hook-up’ meeting.” the silence confirmed his guess. “I’m going home.”

“Wait, wait, wait! I just need to hear what Adrien thinks of me and you are close to him, please.” 

“He likes you as a friend…” ‘And loves you as buglady’ he added in his mind “ and thinks you are a great fashion designer.” Damian noticed her starting to fawn “He did not exhibit any romantic attraction to you as far as I’m concerned.”

“Oh,I guess that makes sense.” Alya quickly interjected when she saw her getting depressed.

“Love is hard to notice girl! Besides Adrien is a celebrity, they always need to hide things from media, even emotions.” Marinette clenched her fists up in newfound determination.

“Damian, I need you to call Adrien to this spot so I can give him my love letter.”

“Do it yourself. I have don’t fancy in becoming an errand boy.”

“Damiannnn, pleaseeee” 

“Stop your begging, what happened to those brave words you gave to that boy earlier. You need to have the courage to at least do something this simple.”

“Are you saying confessing my years long crush whom I couldn’t even talk to properly until now doesn’t take courage.” Marinette growled but Damian didn’t flinch. He was not here to waste his time, he had to make it clear. “Look, I’m trying.” she took a deep breath and calmly looked him in the eye. “I know nothing will progress if I don’t take a step forward but it’s so nerve-wracking you know. This is my first confession, I’m scared of rejection. So I want to do it at the perfect place at the perfect time, this is a lifetime in once chance, Damian. Please, understand how important it is to me.” Damian hesitated. He had thought Marinette should do everything by herself or she won’t have the will to confess and just hide her letter but now seeing that she was trying her best he was conflicted. 

“Are you really gonna say no after all this.” Alya prompted with a cheeky grin and he sighed.  
“Alright.” He relented and the girls cheered. “But I have a condition. You are going to give him a handmade Valentine's chocolate with a verbal confession, not a letter. If we are doing this I want everything to be perfect and chocolate has a lot more impact statistically.”

“B-but I don’t know how to make chocolate.”

“We can ask your mom to teach.”

“She doesn’t know I like anyone! You can’t tell her.” that was a damn lie. There was no way the person who gave birth to her didn’t know about this.

“I also know how to make it, I’ll teach you.” Irritation bubbled up at their disbelieving looks towards him. “What? My eldest brother likes it. I only know it because of that.” He just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. If he didn’t help here they’ll likely fail in any plan they conjured and he’ll have to deal with more of this romantic relationship-talk. “Look, It’s either this or no confession at all.” He watched her glance from him to Alya, trying to make up her mind.

“Finally!” Alya jumped from the bed she was sitting on when Marinette nodded in yes. “Now, sorry but I gotta shoot. Good luck at that chocolate.” She shouted running down. Marinette stood up and gestured to Damian.

“Come on, we can ask mom to borrow the kitchen.”

“Why do you need to borrow the kitchen?” Sabine startled Marinette as she peeked through the trapdoor the second Marinette put her hand on it.

“Oh, um, well..”

“I wanted to make valentine chocolate but since I recently moved my apartment doesn’t have all the necessary utensils Marinette offered that you would probably let us borrow your kitchen.” Damian helped the spluttering Marinette come up with an excuse so they could get over it. Sabine raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it normally the girl who gives chocolate?”

“I thought it’d be fun to switch it around.” Damian mustered his most innocent smile..

“I presume that girl sadly isn’t Marinette.” Sabine became a bit downhearted. Damian assumed it was because she thought he was dating someone else. Good, he don’t need to feel that gaze on my back everytime I come here.

“Mom!” Marinette screamed. red-faced and dragged Damian into the kitchen. They took stock, luckily all the ingredients were there.

“Alright, grab a bowl and add about this much pepper and salt.” Damian made a vague gesture with his hands. 

“This much?” 

“No, you added too much! Take it out.” Marinette stumbled and dropped the salt jar on floor, Damian slipped on it and got dashed with the cream they had put out for recipe. “So this is how the people in those comedy cooking shows Brown watches feel.”

“Whoops, at least your head is tasty now.” They had even more disasters after that. Damian started stirring the melted chocolate halfway through but since it hadn’t fully melted he applied too much force, throwing it on him and Marinette.

“And you said you knew how to make it.”

“Shut up. It’s because I’m trying this myself for the first time, I’ll have you know I watched it being made countless times before and others made the same mistake.” Thankfully he remembered to let the chocolate melt for some more time before the next attempt.

“Whew, now we just have to let it sit in the fridge for an hour, right?” they had finished putting the mixture into the heart shaped mold.

“Not exactly.” Damian pulled out a small tube from inside his pocket. He never thought he’d use it like this but he was an impatient man.

“What is that?” She asked Damian as he poured a very small amount on the chocolate. 

“A prototype coolant or more appropriately freezing liquid.” Marinette’s eyes widened as the chocolate solidified instantly, Damian smirked. “Colder than liquid nitrogen but not deadly to human skin.”

“Was it okay using it on this.” Damian shrugged.

“Father wanted me to test it out that’s why I had it in the first place.” Bruce would definitely not be happy with Damian showing Marinette the new equipment derived from Mr. freeze's technologies. At least Damian saved himself an hour. They coated the chocolate with cocoa to finish it “Now the only thing left is to call Agreste.” Damian put down the apron he wore for the chocolate making session and went to head outside.

“Stop for second, Damian.” Marinette grabbed his sleeves. “I can make another one for Adrien myself, you take this one.” she presented him the chocolate.

“Are you sure?” He cast a dubious look toward her.

“Yea, I am.” She turned her gaze to the chocolate for a moment, smiling fondly. “It’s been a long while since I’ve been inside the kitchen and even if we didn’t bake anything like I did with mom, even if the kitchen is a disaster.” she gestured to the multicolored ingredients on sticking to the floor and counter. “Even despite all the mistakes, it was so much fun to do this with you. So, I want you to take it.” 

Damian thought for a bit and shook his head “No, keep it. I don’t like chocolates that much.” And even if he denies it himself. He had fun too, the chaotic atmosphere almost made him feel at home. Alfred supervising everything as his brothers ran around making an idiot of themselves on a chocolate making contest and he watched from his high stool. Tim tried to make the most chemically correct but it always ended up tasting like coffee, Dick’s were sloppy but he always let him taste the cream and Jason first ruined his batch not caring about the recipe and then proceeded to ruin everyone else’s. “And we can also use it to guilt trip Agreste by saying this is the first one you ever made for anyone.”

“I would never do that!” Damian ignored her as he sprinted outside, telling Marinette to be on time to the meeting place.

Damian slowed his pace down after getting far enough from the Dupain-cheng house. What was that back there? Why did he even help at all? The questions floated in his mind and he only found one answer: It was because he enjoyed it. Never had he thought after their initial encounter that she’d be someone he would even tolerate for a few minutes and now they just made chocolate together! Maybe Paris could be nice after all, if he just had a little hope.

His musings were suddenly interrupted by screaming. People were running in his directions yelling incoherently but he picked up enough to understand the situation. “Just great, another akuma attack.” He slipped inside an alley and suited up.

_________________________________________________________________________

After arriving at the scene, the first thing he saw was a terrified Cat Noir being chased by a Ladybug who had her lips puckered up. “Why are you trying to give the cat cooties and why is the idiot running away like he believes in cooties?” He asked as he landed beside Ladybug.

“Thanks for showing up so quickly.” Damian just rolled her eyes at her sarcasm, not everybody had transforming powers so they could avoid 3 minutes of suit up. “Cat Noir got hit by one of Dark Cupid’s arrows. It brings out the hate in people and amplifies it.” Damian looked up and found the winged villain terrorising Chloe by aiming his arrows at her. Figures it’d be her responsible for the Aku- he squinted a little harder at Dark Cupid recognizing it was Kim and quickly figured out what had happened.

“Okay, I got enough information about the situation but one thing remains. Why are you trying to kiss Cat Noir?” 

“Well, if the cupid’s arrows are hate then a true love’s kiss should be enough to break it.”

“That logic makes no sense.” 

“Just let me try it. Now catch the Cat!” She yelled as cat ducked under her jump.

“Stay away from me you monsters!”

“Aww what’s the problem? Is little Cat afraid from a kissey-wissy?” Robin mocked as he fired his grapple gun at Cat’s feet. He went tumbling down from the roof, dragging Robin with him. Robin dug his feet on the edge before he got pulled over and started pulling Cat up by the rope binding his legs.

“I hated you from the moment you came into my life birdboy. We were the perfect duo but you had to destroy even that. What else are you gonna take away? Are you gonna take my love away too. Though it was she who allowed it, she was the one to betray me. I’ll destroy her, I’ll destroy both of you!” Robin ignored it all. These were lies, small irritations that grew into hate because of the akuma. The real Cat Noir wasn’t like this even if these were parts of his persona. 

“Robin, look out!” Ladybug’s scream entered his ears as he saw an arrow flying towards him, he couldn’t let Cat go. The arrow hit him straight on and then everything went red.

BLOOD!BLOOD!BLOOD!BLOOD!BLOOD!BLOOD!

Hate coursed through his veins. He thought he heard Ladybug save Cat from the fall but his mind was too muddled, too angry to focus. His eyes wandered to the first target available to him, the Dark Cupid. “I will kill you. It's because of you Akumas that I’m stuck here and not helping father back in Gotham. If you die then I can go back.” Robin threw two shurikens which the Cupid barely avoided.

“Hey, what are you doin-” His words remained unfinished as Robin grappled and launched himself at him. They fell down, crashing into the pavement. Robin barely let out a grunt and immediately started punching him. The punches were vicious, meant to dislocate bones. Cupid struggled and held his hands up to shield his face, the Akuma transformation made him sturdier but he couldn’t keep this up. Another shadow tackled Robin as he raised his fist.

“Spar with me thief!” Cat spat and tossed Robin into a nearby wall. Robin hit it with a thud, the enhanced strength of Cat Noir made cracks appear in it. Robin dodged a fist and somersault kicked Cat in the face. Cat got up and summoned his staff, Robin pulled out his katana. They ran forward swinging at each other. Cat’s blow’s had more power to them but Robin had the technique. In just a few seconds Cat lost his staff but not before he managed to knock Robin’s katana by extended his lost staff and trippin Robin. Cat tried to punch the downed Robin but Robin easily caught his hand and twisted it around. He pushed Cat up, following behind and got him in a chokehold.

“I hate you bastard.” Cat choked out.

“Yeah, I hate you too, always judging me like I’m an asylum patient. Staring at me as if I’ll kill you the moment you turn your eyes around, so distrusting even though I protected your identity. ~Tt~ well, guess what? It is what I’m going to do..right now. Wanna see how much pressure your neck can take?” Robin started putting more pressure on Cat’s neck, Cat’s body started going limp. Robin thought he heard Cupid say ‘What do you mean stop him, he’s gone berserk hawkmoth,’ he paid it no heed and kept squeezing but then a String of yoyo wrapped around his arm and yanked him away before he could crush the windpipe, he glared up.

“Robin, what the hell! You are even worse than Cat, snap out of it. This bloodthirst is not you.” Ladybug dodged a shuriken and Robin advanced on her to the rooftop.

“What do you even know about me!” he roared swinging his katana down on her. “You trust you shitty sidekick more than me. You wanted me gone even though you couldn’t solve the Akuma problem yourself. I offered help and you rejected it until I pressured you.” Ladybug dodged another of his attacks as he got her cornered on an edge. Robin’s mind was still a mess.

“That was all your fault, you pointed your weapons at us.”

“You tried to point them first. Just accept it, you were never a superhero if you couldn’t even accept help from the one who genuinely offered it. You never trusted neither me nor my abilities.” Robin tried to control the rage but he kept failing. 

“I-I” Ladybug wavered at his words. Her eyes swam left and right as she tried to deny it.

“And this is why I never had any hope in you.” Ladybug stilled.

“No you didn’t, because you are not the real Robin.” she chuckled, “You are just a mask formed by anger. The real Robin believed that I could become better, hoped that I could do better. Robin had hope and I’m going to bring it back to him.” Robin’s face contorted as he fought against himself but he still couldn’t stop his body from taking another swing at her, she lost her balance and barely prevented herself from falling by catching the edge with her fingers. 

“I’m not going to enjoy this as much as I thought.” Robin peered over her readying his sword, his hands shook. Ladybug reached her yo-yo.

“This is my last hope. Lucky Charm!” the light from yoyo fainted down and ladybug gasped. “What! But this is the chocolate I just made with- why is it here?” She looked at Robin to see that his blade had stopped mere inches from her face. Her breath stopped as he looked straight toward the wrapped chocolate, his face contorted in pain as he tried to fight against whatever was spurring him.

“Round two birdface!” Ladybug groaned at Cat’s entry. This will probably make Robin angry again. Cat aimed his fist towards Robin’s head but Robin twirled around, caught his arm, pulled him close… and then Robin smashed his lips on Cat’s.

Ladybug went wide-eyed and and a bright pink blush came upon her cheeks. They separated a few seconds later, Cat Noir shoved Robin away, their breaths were ragged. “What the hell man! Why did you do that? Now I’ve lost my first kiss to a bird themed vigilante.” Cat Noir spluttered the words out while trying to rub his lips clean. 

“Shut up, it was necessary to cancel the effects caused by the Akuma.” Robin merely wiped his lips with his forearms and got up from where Cat shoved him. 

“How did you know it’ll cancel the effects, anyway?”

“It was her idea.” Robin flicked his neck towards Ladybug still hanging from the ledge.

“Ladybug!” Cat Noir rushed to her.

“Uh wha!” Ladybug snapped out of her stupor as Cat pulled her up and asked if she was okay. “Y-yeah, I’m okay. That was hot by th-” Robin’s glare shut her up after that. 

“Ohhohoho, so you broke out of my spell. Lucky for me, uncaged beasts are no use after all.” Dark cupid had returned as he flew high up. Robin gritted his teeth, Cat and Ladybug flinched away from him. He readied a batarang and threw it, Cupid dodged.

“Ha, too slo-” the batarang came back and hit his head on the backside.

“Cat throw me on him.” 

“Roger.” Cat nodded on Robin’s command and hurled him at the disoriented Cupid.

“Let’s see how you like getting frozen.” Robin pulled out the tube containing the prototype coolant Damian had used not too long ago and smashed it against the Cupid. His whole body froze and they started falling. Ladybug jumped and swung with her yoyo catching them both. They swiftly took care of the Akuma afterwards and Ladybug restored all the Damage.

“I-it flt horrible being rejected, his offer was so tempting.”

“Shhh, it’s fine. You’ll find a much better girl than her.” Ladybug watched Cat Noir console Kim as she walked towards Robin.

“How did you have that coolant? Only the higher ups in Wayne enterprises have it.” 

“Stole it from them or whatever. I want to go collect my thoughts.”

“Hey, at least let’s do poun-” he grappled away without giving her a glance.

_________________________________________________________________________

Marinette later found Damian at the spot they had agreed on. Miraculously, the chocolate had returned back to its original spot after she used it. “Hey! Sorry, kinda late. Akuma attacks happening, you know.” Damian gestured that it was okay. “By the way, I saw Robin using the coolant in the fight earlier, I think he stole it from them.” Damian waved his hand in no.

“Wayne enterprises supplies Batman and all his partners with their gadgets, he didn’t steal it.” It wasn’t really a secret in Gotham, Marinette was probably uninformed. At least it made it easy to cover his slip up.

“Oh, still, it’s weird that he and you are here at the same time.” 

“Father probably struck a deal with Batman and had Robin follow me as a bodyguard, he has done it before.” he hastily covered her suspicions with another lie. Marinette looked like she was trying to say something else but Damian clutched his head in pain.

“Are you all right?” Marinette asked as she helped steady him.

“Yeah, just a headache. I got hit by one of the arrows back then. Anyway, we don’t have time, Adrien is coming. I’ll go hide behind those bushes, do not screw up.” he jabbed a finger at her and went to his hiding spot.

“Ok, you got this Marinette. You got this.”

“Hey, Marinette.”

“Ghaa!” she turned around to face Adrien, fumbling hard trying not to drop the chocolate.

“Have you seen Damian, he calle-” his stopped when eyes caught the wrapped chocolate in her hands, his eyes widened. Marinette looked at Damian. he nodded, taking a deep breath she faced forward.

“Sorry, Adrien. I had Damian call you out here, the truth is… I have been in love with you for a long time. I always admired your passion about fashion and how you never hesitated to help people, before I knew it, I had fallen in love. So deeply in love that I became a stuttering mess every time you were with me. But thanks to my friends, I finally found the courage to tell you this. Adrien Agreste, please be my valentine.” She never averted her eyes from him for a single moment.

“Marinette..” Adrien gently grabbed her shoulders but there was no excitement in her, only dread. Adrien was not smiling, his face became conflicted as he tried to choose what words to say. “I’m so so so sorry..” the dam broke, tears spilled out before she could notice. Her feet turned and she ran away, but not fast enough to keep herself from hearing the rest of Adrien’s sentence. “I like someone else.” 

“Agreste, what the hell!” Damian burst from the bushes and charged towards Adrien.

“Damian, what-” Damian cut him off by shouting.

“WHY DID YOU SAY THAT DAMMIT!”

“What else could have I done! I had to tell her the truth, I like someone else Damian and you know that.”

“This is much more complicated than you think Agreste.” Damian clutched his hair, wondering what should he do now.

“Go chase after her you idiot!” Damian whipped his head backwards.

“Cesire? When did you-”

“I wasn’t gonna miss cheering my friend on this, I’m a bit late though. Anyway, enough about me go chase after her, not you Adrien you’ll make it worse.” Alya stepped in front of a hasty Adrien.. I’d do it myself but Marinette’s a lot faster than me.” Damian nodded and took off. 

He saw Marinette turn the corner but lost her quickly. Searching around a bit he heard soft crying, it lead him to an alley. She was squatting down with her head buried in her knees. He slid against the wall in the alley and sat beside Marinette. "This really isn't the safest or hygienic place to cry yourself dry." she only replied in sobs. He rubbed his forehead. Romance really wasn’t his area, it would've been better to leave it alone and let her deal with it, but he knew they would've just kept going in circles if he hadn't interfered. He did need to take responsibility and comfort her now though.

"You'll get over it, first heartbreaks are always the worst hitting or so my brother told me." she shook her head. 

"I don't think I will, he was my first love but I loved him for such a long time. All the expectations and dreams I had are shattered and I had a lot of them.” She looked up at him “When I had just fallen in love with Adrien, I used to think what kind of dates we would go on, what kind of clothes I could designs for him, I created a perfect paradise of fantasies inside my head. What was I even thinking, there’s no happily ever after for me. So stupid! Why did Marinette had to be so unlucky when.." the last words were a murmur but Damian could piece them together with his knowledge. He had thought this was just a simple crush and even if she got rejected it would be easy to get over it. He had clearly miscalculated. A sigh escaped him, now he would have to play dirty.

"If anyone's stupid or unlucky it's Agreste. He could've gotten you- a fabulous albit clumsy fashion designer to perfectly match him- an upcoming star fashion model, but he instead set his eyes on that half-baked superhero Ladybug."

"Hey! Who are you calling half-ba.. wait what! Adrian likes Ladybug?" He smirked internally. 

"Yes, you read his poem didn't you? It clearly talked about Ladybug. God knows what that buffoon sees in that lame superhero though." Marinette grasped him by the shoulders.

"You sure? You sure it's not someone else? Are you 100%, ultra, super-duper sure that it is Ladybug." her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Ow, ow, ow let go of me you depressed demon. I'm sure, I even confronted agreste and he confirmed it." Marinette let go of him and spun on her toes.

"Eeeee, there's still a chance!" she squealed.

"What are you talking about and what's up with you? A minute ago you were looking like death and now you're skipping away like Joker on a midnight stroll."

"Uhhh, nothingggg. I just had one of those mood swings, who knew they'd be helpful in curing heartbreaks. “ she smiled innocently at him. “Anyway, I'm completely fine now."

"Uh-huh." Damian looked unimpressed but played along with her. "let's go back then." He had accomplished his mission, although future held some problems.

"Wait." Damian turned around to look she was rummaging into her bag. She brought out the chocolate heart and broke it in two, holding one out to Damian "Here, thanks for... comforting me." she said bashfully.

"You are giving me valentine chocolate you made for someone else as thanks, I have a feeling that I should be offended." Damian deadpanned.

"Oh don't be so grumpy, I'll get fat if I eat it all. And it's not like you got any chocolates in school, all the girls are probably scared of you." she smirked at him leaning forward with her hands on her knees. Damian didn’t feel like refuting her when she was finally feeling better, he’ll just let her believe it. "Besides..." her tone took a soft note "It doesn't have anyone's name on it. The heart shape doesn't mean anything, only the feelings I put while giving it do and right now I'm giving it to you. You were purposefully berating Ladybug and Adrien to cheer me up, right."

"I just said the truth, I had no intention of making you feel better." Marinette chuckled at his act.

“And what about carrying me home that day, that deserves a thanks, right?” Damian groaned, he had hoped that she forgot that.

"I know it feels kinda cheap but I don't want all the work you put into teaching me to make chocolate go to waste by throwing it and I don't want to hog it all to myself." Damian grumbled, he had just remembered the procedure by watching Alfred and his brothers, it wasn't that big of a deal. " I want you to have my first chocolate, thanks for right now and for being a good friend all this time, Damian." Damian looked at the out-stretched hand as the setting sun bathed it in orange glory.

"This is the first time I've ever accepted chocolate from a girl, you should feel honored." Damian took the chocolate and turned around, walking out of the alley as he took a bite.

"Yeah, yeah, your highness, I will cherish this for the rest of my life." Marinette giggled biting into her share and followed him out the alley.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Damian, we need to talk.”  
“Father? Nice of you to call this late. Say whatever you want to quickly, I have things t- is that Grayson crying in the background?” Robin almost slipped from the rooftop perch and a tear faced Dick shoved himself in front of the screen.

“How could you keep this from me Damian!”

“Names you Idiot and what are you talking about.”

“He’s talking about how you hid your haha sexual preferences to us” Jason made air quotes to put emphasis on sexual.

“Would it hurt any of you imbeciles to make sense.”

“Maybe you should just look at the source.” Tim forwarded him a link and he groaned. It was ladyblog with a picture of Robin kissing Cat Noir with big bold letters ‘EVEN OUR MALE HEROS FEEL THE PASSION IN THE AIR TODAY’. He cursed Alya in his mind.

“I’m not gay you morons.” everyone on the other side of the screen blinked and Damian wondered if this family should really be called world’s best detectives. He proceeded to explain everything that happened today.

“Oh, does that mean master Bruce won’t have to give the birds and the bees talk after all.” Bruce shot Alfred a book of betrayal as he quipped in.

“Ahem, well, it’s never late for that, so if you want Damian, I-”

“I know everything there is to know about sex father and I have no interest in participating in the act at this age. There are far more pressing matters to deal with.” Bruce’s face instantly fell.

“The cat boy is too hot for you anyway. Honestly I wouldn't be too surprised if you father-son both had cat fetish.” Jason ran away before Damian could unless his fury on him. Well, however much he could unleash from the other side of a screen.

“Damian you are really telling me the truth, right? You’d tell me if you were gay?” Damian felt his eye twitch and Dick cowered away in fear.

“I tried to tell them to investigate some more.” Tim shrugged.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but right now you are my favorite brother Drake.” Tim did a fake cheer and Damian turned to Bruce. “If that’s all then I’ll be going.”

“Just a sec, Damian.” It was funny seeing the dark knight’s face contorted, thinking about how to talk to his kid. “How goes the mission.” He settled for the safest option.

“With help of Drake’s program I’ve tried to track the Akuma butterflies flight pattern and path but the trail ends dead after a while as the butterflies trace suddenly disappears. It has however helped me narrow down my search area to 500 meters for hawkmoth’s base. I’ll give you any further updates when I have them.” Damian moved to close the holo projection on his arm but Bruce stopped him again.

“Wait, Damian. Are-are you safe?”

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“I’m just worried if you aren’t putting yourself in any unnecessary danger.” Damian didn’t say anything. “Damian, you know that I’m already proud of you. You don’t have to do anything more, I love you as you are.” Damian cast his eyes downwards heaving a breath and faced Bruce again with a small smile.

“I know, father. You don't have to worry about me, I’m safe.” Bruce allowed a smiled onto his own face. They looked at each other for a few minutes, then nodded and cut the transmission.

Robin stretched and swung through the nightlife of Paris. Patrolling was almost redundant here but there were still occasional petty crimes to vent his frustrations. He found one today, three muggers ganging up on a man in an alley. He swung down quickly taking care of two thugs but when he turned around to face the third one he instead found the face of a smiling cat. “Hey, mind if I lend a hand.” Cat Noir lifted the third unconscious mugger’s hand. Robin scowled and grappled onto the rooftop, Cat followed him.

“What do you want Cat?” Robin growled. He was still sort of angry at Adrien’s even though he knew it wasn’t Adrien fault, the guy even had the courtesy to ask if Marinette was alright.

“Just saw you swinging through the city and thought I’d go say hi.” Damian glared at him. “Okay, fine. I was worried if you were okay after getting hit by that arrow.” Damian blinked, he did not expect Cat to care about him.

“Ladybug didn’t seem worried.”

“Ladybug didn’t get her mind messed up by an akuma.” Cat looked away. “I know how awful it felt to not be in control and you had an even worse reaction than me. I just couldn’t leave it alone and… and I guess I just wanted to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Cat nodded.

“To you and to Ladybug. I tried to confess and distracted her leading me to get hit and you also getting hit trying to save me from falling.”

“That wasn’t your fault, I saw the camera footage later. You shielded her.” Damian didn’t know why he defended. Maybe he just didn’t want to see his friend beat him over this.

“It was still my fault that we were in that position. Besides, I said a lot of awful things to you when I was enraged.” Robin shrugged.

“Some of them were true and it’s not like my mouth was left clean.”

“Yeah, but you had a reason. I had not been very distrustful of you from the start, I feel responsible.” lifting a sigh Damian looked at the bright city.

“It’s true, I was a bit shaken up with what happened today. This is why I came into the night.” Damian watched from the corner of his eye to see Cat listening to him intently, he continued. “Being out here gives me a sense of normalcy. The view, the wind, the city itself, it makes me feel at home. It always takes the tension away… except, today. My brother says talking about your feelings with someone makes it easier. So, let’s try that. You see, I was raised in a very violent home, not going to elaborate on it but it was very horrible. I worked hard to suppress all that rage, to not let guide my actions. Today it felt like I was back in that horrible house, angry, frustrated at anything and everyone. I was horrible.”

“But you overcame it. You had the strength to do it.” Robin let out a breath. 

“I did, but what does it matter if I let it get to me in the first place. I was weak.”

“No you weren’t. You kept fighting against it, and I don’t think it’s bad to be that kind of weak. The real strength is to have the will to fight even after you are defeated. You also saved me, you are not weak.” Damian let out a chuckle. 

“You remind me of my brother.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yes, he also gets all mushy-wushy on me and cracks bad jokes.”

“Wow, way to ruin the mood.” Cat Noir tried to keep a straight face as he stared at Robin but he too burst out laughing in the end. “So, I guess we’re even.”

“If you stop saying sorry, it was getting annoying.”

“Deal. Now I guess I just have to apologize to Ladybug when we next meet.”

“No need. She was hearing our whole conversation hiding in that corner.” Robin pointed at one of the dark parts of the roof and a sheepish looking Ladybug stepped out.

“What!” 

“Hello, sorry for eavesdropping.” Robin turned his back to them and silence stretched between the two.

“Well, this is awkward.” Cat Noir rubbed his head. “I assume you heard about my confession then.” Ladybug nodded avoiding his gaze. “I don’t think I need to ask for an answer then, It’s pretty clear.”

“Sorry Cat, but I don’t view you as a romantic partner. I do know how It feels to be rejected though, my civilian identity experienced it just today.”

“Ouch, I guess we’re in the same sinking boat then.” Ladybug showed a weak smile.”So, have you decided what you’ll do now.”

“I don’t know. I doubt I’ll ever get noticed by him, I’m not really that wonderful as a normal girl.”

“You are. I”m sure you are wonderful and I’m sure he’ll see it too.”

“Thanks.” her voice didn’t have much cheer.

“You know what? Let’s make it a challenge.” he chirped.

“Challenge?”

“Yeah, you try to get your boy blunder to notice you. Which I’m sure you will while I’ll keep trying to make you fall for me, let’s see who wins.” Ladybug shook her head in amusement.

“Isn’t that just an excuse so you can keep flirting with me?” She smirked.

“Maybe, but that’s my job. Can’t have my partner down in the dumps all her life. So what do you say, do you accept this challenge or you run with your tail between your legs?” He extended his hand.

“Hah! Maybe in another universe, game on.” She gripped and shook his hand strongly with fierce glints in their faces. 

“Are you finally over with your teen drama.” 

“It must be nice not having to worry about a relationship, Robin.” Ladybug rolled her eyes. Police sirens sounded far in the distance, Robin looked back at them.

“Well, do you two need invitations?” Cat Noir and Ladybug exchanged glances.

“Right behind you!” Cat yelled and all three soared into the night. This might not be Robin’s city, this might not be his family but this was his team and most of all these were his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things from the canon. The cupid arrows now amplify the already residing hate instead of randomly making people evil. The kiss part is actually up to you interpretation but honestly I did it just to mess with ya.


End file.
